An RFID refers to an IC chip or a resin card including a nonvolatile memory and a wireless communication (RFID communication) function by electromagnetic waves, therein. Recently, an IC chip or card including a high security function or a CPU in an RFID tag has appeared.
It is possible to exchange data for fee payment by using the RFID as a pre-paid card or electronic money and holding the RFID over a reading terminal.
Recently, an attempt to use a mobile phone instead of a ticket or a wallet has been made with an RFID tag built in a mobile phone.
Here, the “electronic money” refers to a monetary value represented in digital data and is used as a payment means for shopping without use of a credit card or cash, or for an electronic commercial transaction using the Internet or the like.
In mobile phones which handle electronic money, a number of techniques for security improvement have been proposed.
For example, there have been known mobile phones which permit the payment of electronic money only when fingerprint authentication has succeeded by providing a fingerprint authentication device (for example, see JP-A-2002-82914)